


The Gaang and their Avatar

by scrambleddragonegg



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambleddragonegg/pseuds/scrambleddragonegg
Summary: Aang returns to Republic City after 12 years only to be taken away from his home by a certain fire princess and the gang that owns the territory, the Fire Nation. The rest of the Gaang tries to ambush her, but she has an important playing card, Aang.“What if I tell them to go away?” Aang tries, sweat firming on his brows.Laughing, Azula asks “Have you figured it out then? Then you know they won’t back off.”Zutaraang Mafia/Gang/Mob AU that I needed because I wrote a oneshot and saw someone make a gang leader Zuko sim and I was in love???
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	The Gaang and their Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha here it is???

“Come on, Azula! We can talk about this! Remember when we were kids and-!”

“Shut your _goddamn_ mouth.” Azula snaps, her palm ablaze, and too close to the airbender’s skin for comfort. Truth be told, Aang never wanted to get involved with the Fire Nation. He struggles against the weak material wrapped tightly around his wrists. Everyone involved knows that Aang could easily break through his bonds, but they could just as easily smoke him here and now. Sending a sorrowful look towards his mentor and guardian, Aang hopes that Gyatso and the children don’t worry for him.

Being all but paraded through the gang’s territory was not something Aang needed upon his arrival back in Republic City. It’s a long and, arguably dark, grueling process. Dark only because Aang was blindfolded the entire way. Not to mention almost completely silent. The residents of Republic City in the Fire Nation’s territory are smart enough to know that when Azula comes around, it’s better to be out of sight.

A quick shuffling sends the parade into a sudden halt. Aang hears murmured confusion between the lackeys but knows that Azula heard it just as well as he did.

“Surround me, I’ve got the Avatar.” Azula commands, voice leaving no room for hesitation. She pulls Aang roughly against her smaller, slimmer frame before hissing, “One wrong step and you’re nothing more than ashes,” making Aang shiver as her scalding breath hits his ear.

Another movement from the opposite side of where the other had been.

“There’s the second one,” Azula observes, unwavering. Aang can practically feel the tension suffocating him and prays that it is not Azula’s grip on his neck that is cutting off his breathing instead. More shuffling, but closer. Lackeys?

Footsteps from above, two sets of them running away from one another. One much lighter than the other, but both would be missed if not listened for.

“There’s the other half,” Azula mutters to herself, finally allowing Aang to stand on his own. The monk only relaxes for a moment before he hears the telling shock of lightning circle him.

“So, it’s all four of you?” Azula calls out. One of the lackeys audibly gulp.

“T-They don’t usually-!” The terrified lackey tries.

“We have more precious cargo on board, men. It’s the three and the sniper.” Azula announces confidently.

Sniper? Cargo? Did they mean him when they said “cargo”? Aang holds his breath, honestly afraid to move an inch.

“What is it, Avatar? It’s the same game with higher stakes, right? The same players too.”

Aang wonders what Azula means. Game? Players?

~

_“Come on, Aang! Let’s play!” A little Azula calls as she drags Aang along with Ty Lee and Mai outside. Zuko, Katara, Toph, and Sokka all protest._

_“Azula! You can’t just drag Aang around like he’s a doll!” Katara scolds, the 12-year-old right on the trio (and Aang’s) heels._

_“I can do whatever I want, peasant!” Azula taunts. Aang watches helplessly from the middle as Katara’s anger kicks in, and Azula doesn’t even have to move a finger before Mai’s glare shuts Katara down._

_Zuko starts walking towards his sister now, “She’s right you know. Why not ask Aang what he wants to do for a change?” Azula merely sneers at the idea of it._

_“Because he always wants to play with you guys!” Ty Lee interjects._

_“Maybe if you didn’t drag him around-!” “Well maybe if you didn’t hog him-!”_

_Aang’s head was spinning. He knows that Zuko and the others have grown attached to him and that Azula likes making her brother and the other’s angry, but that’s no reason to fight like this. He tries to sneak off unnoticed, to which Mai watches carefully. He’s almost away when she finally speaks up._

_“You guys are making him uncomfortable. Besides, I’m getting hungry.” She says with disinterest. Aang silently thanks her for bringing up food, which catches both Sokka and Ty Lee’s attentions._

_“Perfect timing! I was about to call you young ones in for some snacks.” Gyatso chuckles from the open kitchen window. Everyone races in, adoring the older monk’s baked treats and Ursa’s sandwiches. Aang noticed that all was calm and quiet when they were bonding over their guardian’s cooking and baking._

~

“So, no temple cakes then?” Aang asks, shocked by the memory that the situation recalls.

“That means that Ty Lee and Mai are hiding out somewhere too, right?” Aang tries again, receiving no response. He knows, deep down, that Gyatso and Ursa can’t save them now. Gyatso being unable to leave the many airbending children and Ursa having disappeared between when Zuko was 12 and 13.

Zuko… The others are here as well?

“Take another step and I’ll let this lightning go.” Azula snarls. So, the others are in sight now? It’s been almost 12 years since he’s seen everyone and, despite the situation, Aang can’t help but feel some joy in knowing they haven’t forgotten about him.

It feels like a standoff, which it is, but that is beside the point, is going on between the two groups once again.

“I’m warning you; I have a clear shot at his heart,” Azula starts, thinking before she adds, “So you’ll either come with us nicely or the Avatar gets it. It’ll be so easy to just-!”

“What if I tell them to go away?” Aang tries, sweat firming on his brows.

Laughing, Azula asks “Have you figured it out then? Then you know they won’t back off.”

“But have they figured out who I am?” Aang asks. When no answer follows, Azula considers it. A lackey breaks formation on Azula’s command to take the blindfold and Aang swears he hears a small gasp.

“Twelve years will change a man, won’t it? How old are you now, Aang? Twenty-two? Not the little ten-year-old you were in the library courtyard anymore.” Azula comments, finally really looking at Aang.

It takes a few moments. What was probably minutes feels like hours when you’re standing at the end of a lightning bolt.

“We agreed to leave him and the library out of this, Azula!” An older, but unmistakably Katara, voice finally calls, coming out with her arms raised, mask off. The rest follow suit. Zuko, Toph, and finally Sokka. Aang stares in disbelief. What happened while he was gone?

“Look at that… It’s the whole gaang!”


End file.
